Désir irrésistible
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Riza a 31 ans. Un âge où on se remet en question et où l'on prend parfois des décisions.Le sujet est assez délicat, j'ai mis un Rating M, mais rien de méchant ou de sexuellement agressif du moins je l'espère.


**NdlA : J'ai longtemps hésité à poster cette fic. Le sujet est assez délicat et j'espère l'avoir traité avec délicatesse et justesse. J'ai bien conscience que les personnages sont OOC, mais tant pis.**

**Je suis dans l'obligation de mettre un rating M, mais il n'y a rien de vraiment méchant ou de sexuellement "agressif". **

**Bref, assez de parlote, je vous laisse seuls juges...

* * *

**

**Désir irrésistible**

Riza se leva comme chaque jour quasiment à l'aurore, les habitudes sont parfois dures à perdre. 

Pourtant aujourd'hui était un jour particulier puisqu'elle fêtait ses 31 bougies. Enfin fêter, c'était vite dit… Encore fallait-il avoir l'envie et des amis ou de la famille pour le faire. De plus, Riza n'avait jamais prêté trop attention à cette date de l'année.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait différente. Un sentiment particulier l'avait envahie et ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter.

Tout avait commencé par son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain ce matin. Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche et qu'elle avait passé sa main sur la glace pour en effacer la buée, ses yeux avaient rencontré son reflet. Un instant elle avait observé cette femme. Qui était cette inconnue ? Une femme blonde pas encore vieille et pourtant plus très jeune. Le regard était encore vif et les traits fermes. Les rides n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition. Alors quoi ?

Elle s'examina le visage de plus près dans le miroir. Rien. En tout cas, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, hormis qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait 31 ans.

Elle s'était préparée comme chaque jour pour aller au travail. Cela faisait près de 4 ans qu'elle ne travaillait plus sous les ordres du Colonel Roy Mustang et avait rejoint l'équipe du Führer.

Elle avait vécu ce changement de situation comme une véritable déchirure, mais en bon soldat obéissant qu'elle était, elle avait suivi les ordres.

Depuis, elle n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles de ses anciens compagnons d'arme. Chacun d'eux avait été dispersé dans les différents quartiers généraux du pays et suivait sa propre route.

Très souvent, elle s'était demandée ce qu'était devenu le Colonel, mais il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que pour sa propre sécurité, ils devaient couper les ponts, au moins pour un certain temps.

Elle avait appris qu'il avait été muté dans le nord, où les hivers étaient rudes et les étés tristes. Mais au moins était-il toujours vivant et aux dernières nouvelles, en bonne santé.

Riza avait pris la direction du QG et avait passé sa journée, comme d'habitude derrière son bureau. Mais aujourd'hui, tout lui sembla vide de sens et elle compta les heures jusqu'à son départ.

Pour ce changer les esprit elle décida de faire un détour par le centre ville pour rentrer chez elle. Flânant devant les boutiques, observant les gens dans la rue, croisant plusieurs couples d'amoureux de tous âges ainsi que des mamans poussant des bébés dans leur poussette.

Enfin, elle rentra chez elle où elle fut accueillie par son chien Hayate et le silence.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé dans son salon et resta le regard dans le vide. Son moral était vraiment très bas.

Soudain, elle réalisa ce qui n'allait pas et qui lui pesait depuis ce matin.

Riza Hawkeye avait 31 ans depuis ce matin, elle n'avait pas d'ami, pas de petit ami et encore moins de mari, l'horloge tournait dangereusement pour elle, et elle n'avait pas d'enfant et si cela continuait ainsi, elle n'en aurait jamais.

Sa vie était vide, désespérément vide.

Alors, sans crier gare, les larmes se mirent à couler lentement sur ses joues, la tristesse l'envahit et elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Ce matin, elle avait eu 31 ans.

* * *

Le Colonel Roy Mustang se tenait transi de froid dans son bureau. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée n'arrivait pas à le réchauffer.

Depuis son départ de Central quatre ans auparavant, son cœur était gelé et rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à le réchauffer.

Il ouvrit son courrier d'une main grelottante.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une enveloppe non affranchie ne portant que la mention de son nom. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une simple feuille pliée en deux.

_« Rendez-vous ce soir 18h00 au bar de l'hôtel North Star – R. H. »_

Court, précis, concis. Le style de son ancien premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Après tant d'année de silence, que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

Il revit en souvenir l'image de la jeune femme blonde, déterminée, sans laquelle il n'aurait sans doute pas atteint la position qu'il occupait, avant sa chute bien sûr et son exil contraint.

Il posa le papier dans un cendrier sur son bureau et d'un claquement de doigt le réduit en cendres.

* * *

Riza se tenait sur un tabouret, accoudée au bar. Il était 18h15. Le Colonel n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

Avait-il reçu son message ? Avait-il reconnu son expéditeur ? Allait-il accepter de la revoir ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête.

Elle prit tout à coup conscience d'une présence juste à côté d'elle.

« Un whisky sans glace, s'il vous plait. »

Riza reconnut immédiatement la voix et se tourna pour faire face à son ancien supérieur.

« Bonsoir Lieutenant.

« Bonsoir Colonel. »

Ils restèrent un instant à s'observer. Chacun jugeait les dégâts occasionnés par l'âge et la vie sur l'autre.

Le Colonel était plus proche de la quarantaine que de la trentaine, mais il était toujours séduisant. Et il dégageait de lui quelque chose qui le rendait encore plus ténébreux, une certaine fragilité comme une cassure qu'il n'avait pas auparavant.

Roy trouva que Riza n'avait pas changé, un peu plus femme sans doute. Surtout qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme mais un pantalon de velours et un gros pull en laine et ses cheveux étaient pour une fois laissés libres.

Le barman servit Roy.

« Ca vous ennuie si nous nous installons à une table ? Il y en a une libre par là. »

« Non »

Riza prit son verre et Roy la suivit à travers le dédale des autres tables et convives.

Ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart des autres.

Riza lui sourit pour la première fois.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir Colonel. Vous n'avez pas trop changé.

« Vous non plus Lieutenant. C'est bien toujours lieutenant ?

« Oui, ça n'a pas changé. »

Ils se turent, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient ni parlés ni vus.

« Vous travaillez toujours pour le Führer, tout se passe bien ?

« Oui, ça peut aller. »

Riza but une gorgée de son verre, imitée par Mustang.

Il se demandait pourquoi Riza était là, devant lui ici dans cet hôtel. Avait-elle un problème avec ses nouvelles fonctions ?

« Lieutenant, ne vous méprenez pas sur ma question, mais puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? Avez-vous un souci ? »

Riza fit tourner son verre dans ses mains en regardant le liquide tanguer. Sans le regarder elle lui répondit.

« J'ai eu 31 ans la semaine dernière. »

Roy la regarda avec surprise. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à cette remarque sur son anniversaire.

« Félicitations. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir fêté, mais je ne le savais pas.

« Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, vous ne me l'avez donc jamais fêté. »

Roy était de plus en plus dans le brouillard. Cela lui faisait certes plaisir de revoir la jeune femme, mais pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi tout court ?

Une minute d'un long silence passa, puis Riza prit la parole :

« J'ai 31 ans Colonel. Je vis seule avec mon chien. Je ne suis pas mariée. Je ne sais même plus à quand date le dernier petit ami que j'ai fréquenté. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Ma vie est vide. Hormis mon travail et mon chien, je n'ai rien. »

Roy surprit par cette tirade ne la quittait pas des yeux. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

Lui-même vivait seul, il avait bien eu quelques aventures mais rien de sérieux.

« Je suis désolé Lieutenant. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il saisit la main de Riza, geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais ce soir, il sentait que c'était nécessaire. Une détresse émanait de la jeune femme. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Riza osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

« Colonel. Je veux un enfant. »

Roy ne sut quoi répondre à cela et se contenta de la regarder en clignant des yeux. Gênée elle baissa de nouveau ses yeux.

« J'ai 31 ans et peu d'option devant moi. Le temps que je trouve un homme avec lequel faire ma vie et le convaincre de me faire un enfant, il risque d'être trop tard. »

Roy continuait de l'écouter sans vraiment comprendre son discours.

« Et je ne veux pas le faire avec un inconnu, un homme de passage. Que dire ensuite à mon enfant lorsqu'il me posera des questions ? »

La lumière se faisait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Mustang.

Riza prit une inspiration avant de lâcher sa dernière phrase :

« Colonel, j'y ai bien réfléchi, je veux que vous soyez le père de mon enfant. »

Roy abasourdi lui lâcha la main qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Pardon ? Vous avez perdu la raison Lieutenant ? »

Le visage de Riza avait prit une teinte rouge.

« Je vous assure que non Colonel. Je suis tout à fait sérieuse.

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

« Ecoutez Colonel, vous représentez ma dernière chance. Je ne vois personne avec qui d'autre faire un enfant. Je vous jure que je ne vous demanderai rien en retour. Je ne vous demande pas le mariage ni rien, juste faire un enfant. Je ne vous ennuierai pas avec, je disparaîtrai après, je vous le promets. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi ni de lui après. »

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

« J'en ai bien conscience Colonel. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour vous et croyez moi, ça ne l'est pas non plus pour moi.

« Savez-vous qu'il y a une étape obligée dans la conception d'un enfant ? »

Cette fois, c'était une teinte violacée qu'affichait Riza.

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, je le sais parfaitement. Mais pour vous, ça ne devrait pas être un gros problème, vous avez l'habitude d'avoir des aventures sans lendemain. Ce que je vous propose n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une aventure sans lendemain Colonel, comme vous en avez déjà eu tant. »

Roy la regarda avec un soupçon de dégoût.

« Vous êtes folle. »

« Non Colonel. Désespérée et affreusement consciente du temps qui passe et de ma condition. »

Riza prit ses affaires et se leva.

« Ecoutez Colonel, je suis là encore jusqu'à demain. Je dois reprendre le train en début d'après-midi. Réfléchissez-y et donnez moi votre réponse demain. »

Elle s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et le laissant seul dans le bar qui était maintenant presque désert.

* * *

Riza attendait assise sur son lit. Ses bagages étaient déjà prêts. Pour deux jours, elle n'avait presque rien emmené. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage encore d'appeler la réception pour savoir si elle avait un message.

De toute façon, très honnêtement, elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Bien sûr que cette idée était complètement folle. Demander à son ancien Colonel de lui faire un enfant. C'était du n'importe quoi, mais elle ne voyait pas à qui demander d'autre et encore moins quelqu'un susceptible d'accepter sa demande.

Mais Riza comptait sur l'idée que Roy se sentait peut-être redevable envers elle pour leur passé, et aussi sur sa réputation de séducteur. Coucher avec une femme ne devait pas lui être aussi difficile que ça, même s'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle n'était certes pas la plus belle femme du monde, mais il y avait certainement pire tout de même !

L'heure de son départ approchait, elle prit son sac et descendit régler les formalités auprès de l'accueil.

« Mademoiselle Hawkeye. Voilà votre facture.

« A-t-on laissé un message pour moi ? »

Le réceptionniste vérifia,

« Non désolé, rien pour vous.

« Très bien. »

Riza paya et sortit pour monter dans le taxi qu'elle avait commandé.

De toute façon, s'était couru d'avance.

Le chauffeur chargeait son sac dans le coffre.

« Mademoiselle ! »

Riza se retourna vers le réceptionniste qui l'appelait de la porte.

« Un appel pour vous. »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle remonta les marches de l'entrée et gagna le poste téléphonique.

« Allô.

« Lieutenant.

« Oui.

« C'est d'accord.

« Très bien. Je vous contacte sous peu pour mettre les choses au point. Merci Colonel. »

Mais ses derniers mots moururent avec le bruit de la tonalité. Roy avait déjà raccroché.

Riza sortit et monta dans son taxi.

« A la gare. »

* * *

Roy venait de raccrocher et regardait encore le combiné. Pourquoi avait-il dit oui. Il ne le savait pas trop. Il avait réfléchi à la demande de Riza toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit.

Cette demande lui paraissait toujours aussi insensée, mais l'idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit.

Lui-même n'était plus si jeune et que laisserait-il derrière lui s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose ?

Jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'y avait songé.

Un enfant, cela représentait une lourde responsabilité qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit d'assumer. Et Riza ne lui demandait rien de plus que sa faible contribution à la conception et rien d'autre.

Il se rappela toutes les fois où elle lui avait sauvé la mise ou même la vie. Il lui était redevable à bien des points de vue.

Ce serait comme de lui rendre un service, ni plus ni moins, pour effacer une dette.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle reprenne contact.

* * *

Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Deux semaines plus tard, il recevait une nouvelle enveloppe contenant un billet de train aller-retour pour une station balnéaire de la côte ouest.

Un simple mot était joint.

« Pension Balnéaire du Beau Rivage. Réservation du vendredi au lundi. R. H. »

Il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre disponible pour ce week-end.

Si Riza était folle, il l'était au moins autant qu'elle pour avoir accepté.

* * *

Son train arriva avec un peu de retard. Il s'attendait à trouver Riza sur le quai mais elle n'était pas là.

Il prit un taxi pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée sur le message.

Il se présenta à la réception et s'annonça.

« Roy Mustang. Il doit y avoir une réservation pour moi.

« Oui, tout à fait Monsieur Mustang. Chambre 337 au troisième étage. »

La réceptionniste lui tendit sa clé.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire si j'ai un message ?

« Non. Rien du tout. »

Riza avait-elle changé d'avis ?

Il prit son bagage et gagna sa chambre. Il déposa sa valise sur le lit en faisant le tour de la chambre du regard. Sans être luxueuse, la chambre paraissait tout à fait confortable. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur la plage. Roy regarda un moment les promeneurs qui marchaient la plupart pieds nus dans le sable.

On frappa à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir. Personne. Pourtant, il entendait toujours frapper.

Il chercha du regard d'où provenaient les tocs tocs. Il localisa enfin le bruit derrière une porte qu'il pensait être la salle de bain mais qui se trouva être une porte de communication avec la chambre voisine.

Riza se tenait là devant lui. Roy remarqua une chambre similaire à la sienne derrière elle.

« Bonjour.

« Bonjour. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, un sentiment de gêne les tenait éloigné l'un de l'autre.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

« Oui, ça a été.

« Votre chambre vous plaît ?

« Oui. Elle est agréable.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux, d'avoir deux chambres séparées avec une porte de communication entre elles. »

Roy resta silencieux. Que dire de toute façon ?

« Bon, je vous laisse vous installer. »

Elle se retourna pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle fut stoppée par la voix du Colonel :

« Comment fait-on ?

« Pardon ?

« Oui, comment fait-on ? Pour faire cet enfant. »

Il se retint de rajouter _« on se couche maintenant ou plus tard ? » _Et encore, c'étaient des mots un peu plus crus qui lui venaient à l'esprit…

Riza se tenait ses mains pour empêcher leur tremblement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Roy remarqua son désarroi et perdit de son agressivité. Il avait accepté la demande de Riza, alors pas la peine de la rabaisser plus qu'elle ne devait déjà se sentir mal.

« Il est presque l'heure de déjeuner, que diriez-vous d'aller manger quelque part ?

« D'accord. »

Ils prirent leur manteau et sortirent.

« La pension a son propre restaurant qui a l'air bien. » Proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je vous suis. »

Ils s'installèrent à une table et passèrent commande.

La gêne était toujours présente. Ils ne trouvaient qu'à parler du temps et de choses insignifiantes jusqu'à ce que le silence les gagne de nouveau.

« Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Comment savoir que c'est le bon moment ?

« Colonel, il est des choses qu'une femme peut prévoir. Notamment, le moment où elle est le plus… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Féconde.

« Oui.

« Et si moi, j'étais incapable de concevoir un enfant ?

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira Colonel. Quoi qu'il en soit, que ça marche ou non, je vous promets que je ne vous embêterai plus après ce week-end.

« Ca ne vous embête pas de vous jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu ?

« Vous n'êtes pas un inconnu. C'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi. Entre autre chose. »

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ca vous dérange si nous allons marcher un peu ?

« Non, allons-y. »

Ils se promenèrent sur la plage en silence pendant près d'une heure, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder les vagues qui venaient mourir sur le sable ou les mouettes qui volaient en poussant des cris.

Riza frissonna.

« Vous avez froid ?

« Un peu.

« Vous voulez rentrer ?

« Oui. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel lentement. Chaque pas les rapprochait un peu plus de leurs chambres et de l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Après tout, ils étaient là pour une seule et unique raison.

Mais comment aller du point A au point B ?

Riza s'arrêta devant sa porte et prit son courage à deux mains :

« Hum, Colonel, voulez-vous… voulez-vous prendre un verre dans ma chambre ? »

Roy la regarda et hocha la tête. Il la suivit à l'intérieur. Riza leur servit un verre à chacun. Elle but le sien d'une traite et finalement Roy la voyant faire fit de même.

« Alors ? »

Sans le regarder, Riza retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle retira ensuite son pull et commença à défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

Roy commença de se déshabiller aussi.

_Mon Dieu, nous sommes fous, que sommes-nous en train de faire ? _

Riza se tenait debout près du lit en chemise et culotte.

« Ca vous ennuie si je garde ma chemise ? »

Quelle question ? Ce n'était pas la chemise qui l'ennuyait, c'était tout. Cette situation était absurde !

« Non. »

Elle se glissa dans le lit et l'attendit.

Comme elle, il choisit de garder son tee-shirt et son caleçon.

Il se glissa à côté d'elle sous les draps.

_Et maintenant ?_

Sous les draps, Riza se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements. Roy pouvait sentir contre lui sa chaleur.

A son tour, il retira son caleçon.

A travers le brouillard que formait son esprit à présent, il l'entendit qui lui demandait d'une voix mal assurée :

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

_De l'aide ? Oui, pour se sortir d'ici et prendre ses jambes à son cou !_

« Non. »

Il prit sa respiration et se déplaça de manière à la recouvrir de son corps. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle était dans un état encore plus pitoyable que lui.

Que ressentait-elle à cet instant précis ? Se donner comme ça, quasiment au premier venu pour combler ce vide qu'elle ressentait en elle, ce désir d'enfant qui était plus fort que tout ?

Elle écarta ses jambes pour lui permettre de prendre position.

Contre toute attente, Roy se découvrit suffisamment excité et doucement, aussi tendrement qu'il put, il la pénétra.

Leur étreinte fut brève.

Roy se dégagea dès qu'il fut venu. Il en était certain, aucun des deux n'avait prit de plaisir à cet acte qui se résumait à un simple accouplement pour la survie de l'espèce.

Riza s'était retournée et se tenait là, sans bouger ni parler, les yeux fermés.

Il ne savait comment se comporter après cela. Finalement, il choisit de retourner dans sa chambre après avoir récupéré ses affaires.

A peine la porte de séparation fermée, il entendit ses sanglots qu'il devinait, elle essayait d'étouffer dans son oreiller.

Pour la centième fois depuis le soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce bar, il se dit : _Nous sommes fous._

Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau lui couler sur la tête un long moment.

* * *

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressortirent de la journée. Il frappa le soir à sa porte pour lui demander si elle descendait dîner mais elle refusa. Il mangea donc seul dans la salle du restaurant presque déserte en cette période de l'année.

Lorsqu'il remonta, aucun bruit ne provenait de la chambre de Riza. Il se coucha et prit un livre pour occuper sa soirée. Il s'apprêtait à éteindre sa lumière lorsque la porte de séparation s'entrouvrit comme une invitation.

Deuxième round.

Roy regagna sa chambre vingt minutes plus tard. Le sommeil fut long à le trouver ce soir là.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, il trouva Riza attablée devant une tasse de café et une corbeille de croissants frais, face à la mer.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour.

« Bonjour Colonel.

« Hum vous savez, nous pourrions peut-être abandonner les colonel et lieutenant ? Ca faciliterait peut-être les choses. Vous ne pensez pas.

« Si. Vous avez sans doute raison. »

La patronne vint lui servir une tasse de café qu'il accueillit avec plaisir.

« Vous avez bien dormi ?

« Oui, ça a pu aller. »

Elle porta sa tasse à sa bouche d'un geste lent.

« Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez accepté Roy ? »

L'usage de son prénom le fit sourciller.

« Il n'est plus temps de se poser la question. Je suis là, c'est tout Riza.»

Après une minute de silence, il lui demanda à son tour :

« Je peux vous demander pourquoi moi ? »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde du tac au tac, mais au lieu de cela elle prit le temps de répondre :

« Je ne voyais que vous à qui je pouvais le demander. »

« Je me demande si je dois me sentir flatté ou non. J'imagine que oui. »

« Vous savez, je crois que nous devrions arrêter de nous poser trop de questions. On risque de finir par se poser les mauvaises. »

Riza reposa sa tasse et reporta son regard vers la mer et son ressac.

« C'est beau ici et tellement paisible. »

Roy prit le temps de l'observer par-dessus sa tasse. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ceux-ci lui encadraient le visage et tombaient sur ses épaules. Son visage était pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et le rose de ses lèvres. Elle portait un pantalon et un pull de gros lainage blanc à col roulé, comme le soir où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous il y avait plus de deux semaines.

Elle lui semblait tellement fragile ! Pourtant jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu ce sentiment.

Lorsqu'il pensait à son lieutenant, il voyait une femme forte, tenace, un roc contre lequel les vagues de la vie n'avaient pas de prise et sur laquelle il avait toujours pu se reposer pour faire face à l'adversité. Comme lui, elle avait connu la guerre d'Ishbal et leur combat contre les homoculi, elle avait affronté des assassins comme Scar et la folie de Sho Tucker qui avait transmuté sa propre fille avec leur chien pour créer une chimère…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Riza. Elle reposait sa tasse dans sa soucoupe.

« Je remonte. »

Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'éclipser. Roy regarda ce bref instant les doigts fins qui le serrait.

Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

Il finit son café et remonta à son tour. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, elle l'attendait déjà dans les draps.

* * *

Toujours aussi gênés après leur « accouplement », ils ne parlèrent presque pas lors du déjeuner.

Après manger, Roy prétexta la fatigue. Il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience tout de suite. Et finalement, Riza sembla soulagée elle aussi.

Elle choisit d'aller faire un tour sur la plage. Elle s'y balada pendant près de deux heures. Elle remontait vers la pension lorsqu'elle croisa Roy.

« Vous avez fait une bonne balade ?

« Oui, mais je commence à avoir froid, j'allais prendre un chocolat chaud dans l'espoir de me réchauffer. »

Roy resta un tout petit moment à la regarder. L'air vivifiant de la mer lui avait rougi les joues et ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue et presque heureuse.

Elle lui proposa de se joindre à elle. Il accepta son offre.

Ils s'installèrent à la même table que ce matin, face à la mer.

« Riza. Vous pensez que tout cela vaut le sacrifice que vous faites ?

« Bien sûr, sinon je ne le ferais pas. Et vous n'êtes pas très charitable envers vous-même en parlant de « sacrifice ».

« Pourtant, vous plus que toute autre femme vous savez dans quelle réalité nous vivons. Mettre un enfant au monde à l'heure actuelle ne vous fait pas peur ?

« Pour vous dire toute la vérité, je suis morte de trouille, mais c'est aussi un sentiment terrible qui me tient. Chaque fois que je vois un ventre rond ou une mère avec son bébé, j'ai la gorge qui se sert et je suis prise d'une envie incontrôlable de pleurer. Je ressens ce besoin au plus profond de moi. »

Riza lui sourit,

« Je suis pleinement consciente que ce ne sera pas facile de l'élever, mais je suis prête à relever le défit. »

Elle rajouta ensuite :

« Mais, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier Colonel. Je vous l'ai promis, je ne vous importunerai plus. Vous ne me verrez plus jamais après ces quelques jours. »

Roy s'imagina reprendre le cours normal de sa vie après ce week-end passé avec Riza. Arriverait-il à oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant ces trois jours ? Et ne plus jamais revoir Riza, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ? Il n'en était pas sûr. N'était-ce pas l'espoir d'un jour la revoir qui l'avait maintenu à flot durant ces quatre années d'exil ?

De nouveau, il se prit à l'observer à la dérobée. Un sourire flou flottait sur ses lèvres, son regard était perdu vers l'immensité de la mer. Etait-elle en train de penser à cet enfant qui prenait peut-être déjà forme dans son ventre ? Son enfant qu'il aurait aidé à concevoir… et qu'il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il reposa sa tasse en la choquant sur sa soucoupe ce qui attira l'attention de Riza. Elle le regarda d'un air soucieux, semblant deviner ses pensées.

« Je vous l'ai dit Colonel. Il ne faut pas se poser trop de question. »

Roy remarqua que de nouveau elle utilisait son grade, comme pour accentuer ses paroles et installer une distance entre eux. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas trop prendre les choses à cœur.

Il n'était là que pour lui rendre service. Point. D'ailleurs, il allait se le prouver dès maintenant.

« On remonte ? » lui demanda-t-il en se levant de table.

Riza arqua l'un de ses sourcils de surprise mais reposa sa tasse et se leva pour le suivre.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, Roy entreprit de se déshabiller rapidement. Riza se demandait pourquoi soudainement, il était aussi pressé de « passer à l'acte ».

Elle terminait seulement de retirer son pantalon que Roy était déjà dans le lit. Sans savoir pourquoi, Riza se sentait encore plus misérable que toutes les autres fois. L'empressement de Roy la rendait encore plus nerveuse.

Mais après tout, c'était lui qui était dans le vrai, plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé. Leurs étreintes n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir non plus de toute façon. Froides, impersonnelles et sans amour. Ils ne faisaient que « consommer ».

Elle était à peine couchée que Roy s'attelait déjà à sa tâche. Si jusqu'à présent, il avait essayé de se montrer un tant soit peu doux avec elle, cette fois ci fut terrible pour Riza. Il se montra froid, limite brutal.

Riza n'y tint plus, alors qu'il s'activait au-dessus d'elle, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, une puis deux et ensuite, le barrage céda.

Elle se sentait sale. Finalement, elle ne valait sans doute pas mieux que ces femmes contraintes de vendre leur corps pour assouvir le désir d'hommes libidineux.

Roy s'arrêta de suite. En appui sur ses avant-bras il se sentit misérable. Qu'avait-il fait ? En voulant se prouver que tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, il avait mal traité Riza.

« Non, Riza, non. Ne pleurez pas. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. »

Il se dégagea et se laissa retomber à côté d'elle.

Il ne savait pas comment faire cesser ce flot continu de larmes qui lui brisaient le cœur. Riza s'était cachée le visage dans ses mains et ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

Roy passa un bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Il la berça jusqu'à ce que les larmes diminuent. Riza pleurait silencieusement à présent.

« Je suis un monstre. Je ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces prostituées.

« Ne dites pas ça Riza. C'est moi qui me suis mal conduit avec vous. Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du agir de la sorte.

« Non, ce n'est pas vous. C'est moi qui nous ai mis dans cette situation impossible.

« Voulez-vous qu'on arrête ?

« Non, il est trop tard maintenant. Je dois aller au bout. A moins que vous ne vouliez arrêter vous.

« Je vous ai dit que je vous aiderai, j'irai jusqu'au bout avec vous. »

Riza se calma dans ses bras.

« Pourriez-vous me laisser seule s'il vous plait ?

« Bien sûr. »

Roy la libéra et se releva en récupérant ses affaires puis sortit.

Il se morigéna. _Abruti, idiot, monstre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agir ainsi, de vouloir tirer ton coup ? Laisses un billet sur la table tant que tu y es, histoire de compléter le tableau._

_Oublies-tu à qui tu as affaire ? Tu sais bien que Riza est une fille bien et que ce n'est pas une prostituée. Tu ne l'as même jamais vu avec un seul homme de tout le temps qu'elle a été sous tes ordres, et pourtant, cela représente plusieurs années._

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier son visage baigné de larmes. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle pleurait à cause de lui. La première fois lorsqu'elle l'avait cru mort, tué par Lust, il s'était promis que plus jamais il ne la referait pleurer et voilà qu'il l'avait fait de la pire manière qu'il soit.

* * *

Contre toute attente, ce fut Riza qui vint le chercher pour aller dîner le soir. Il s'apprêtait à descendre seul, il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme aurait envie de le revoir avant longtemps.

Il fut donc surpris de la voir devant sa porte. En même temps, il se sentit soulagé.

La patronne vint à leur rencontre pour les accueillir et les conduire à leur table. Lorsque celle-ci s'éloigna, Riza se pencha par-dessus la table pour parler à voix basse à Roy :

« Je me demande ce qu'elle doit penser de nous.

« Sans doute que je suis un homme marié qui se paye du bon temps avec sa maîtresse. »

Roy se mordit la langue juste après avoir terminé sa phrase. Il se rendait compte à quel point, elle pouvait paraître blessante à Riza. Parce qu'après tout, c'était lui qui avait le beau rôle dans tout ça.

Mais à son grand soulagement, Riza éclata de rire. Le premier rire depuis leurs retrouvailles, depuis des années et ce rire illumina la pièce où ils se trouvaient et leva le voile sombre qui enserrait son cœur.

D'un accord tacite, ils ne parlèrent pas de la raison qui les avait réunis dans cette pension de bord de mer, ni de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. Riza semblait vouloir effacer ce triste épisode de sa mémoire.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous aviez fait pendant ces quatre ans. Pratiquez vous toujours le tir ?

« Oui, je me rends assez souvent au stand de tir et à quelques reprises j'ai du faire feu pour sauver la peau de notre cher Führer. Mais ce n'est plus vraiment pareil. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

« Pas grand-chose, je me contente de compter les jours qui passent. Havoc et Breda sont venus me rendre visite une fois.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de tous les autres ?

« Falman a réintégré les services de renseignements, Fuery s'occupe toujours des communications. Pour Breda et Havoc, la situation n'a pas vraiment changé. Ils sont sous les ordres d'un Général à présent.

« Vous êtes au courant de tout.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de me soucier de chacun de vous.

« N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de revenir à Central et de reformer votre équipe ?

« Même si je le voulais, on ne me laisserait pas faire. Alors j'ai cessé d'avoir ce genre de pensée.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Si vous deviez cesser de croire en vos rêves, alors vous ne seriez plus vous. Personne n'arrivera jamais à vous briser.

« Et pourtant… Vous avez bien vu lorsque vous êtes venue dans le Nord.

« Ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter. Les choses se tassent et changent. Lentement mais sûrement.

« Vous avez toujours été la plus loyale et fidèle de mes subordonnés. Même encore maintenant, vous trouver le moyen de me pousser toujours vers le haut. Pourquoi ? »

Riza sauçait son assiette. Cela lui donna le temps de réflexion suffisant pour formuler sa réponse.

« Parce que, j'ai sans doute besoin de croire en quelqu'un ou une cause pour donner un sens à mes propres actions. »

La serveuse vint leur retirer les assiettes et leur proposa le dessert.

Riza le refusa mais commanda un café. Roy fit de même.

La salle s'était considérablement vidée de ses convives, ne restaient plus que deux autres couples et eux-mêmes.

Riza les regarda discrètement.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais fait votre vie avec quelqu'un Riza ?

« Parce que j'étais mariée avec mon boulot sans doute. Mais aujourd'hui, mon travail ne me suffit plus et j'ai besoin d'autres priorités. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps, ni l'envie de chasser le sexe opposé. Chaque fois que j'ai essayé, ça a tourné en véritable fiasco. »

Elle le regardait avec des yeux rieurs :

« Alors me voila aujourd'hui réduite à solliciter l'aide de mon ancien supérieur pour faire un bébé. Avouez que c'est triste tout de même ! Mais, je peux vous retourner la question, Roy, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous jamais marié ? Ce n'est pourtant pas les candidates qui manquent !

« Aucune n'a réussi à me donner l'envie d'aller jusqu'au mariage. »

Il se faisait tard et la serveuse commença de ranger les tables et les chaises, faisant comprendre aux personnes qui s'attardaient, qu'ils allaient bientôt fermer.

« Je crois qu'on est gentiment en train de nous mettre à la porte !

« Je crois aussi. »

Riza se leva imitée par Roy.

Devant la porte de Riza, Roy hésita, ne sachant si elle souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne ou si elle préférait rester seule ce soir.

Mais Riza laissa sa porte ouverte pour l'inviter à entrer.

Roy ne voulait pas réitérer la même erreur que cet après-midi. Il se montra doux avec elle, attendant ses encouragements pour entrer en elle et bouger.

Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à passer ses mains le long de ses cuisses et remonter jusqu'au sa taille, n'osant monter plus haut. Il découvrait combien sa peau était douce et chaude.

Il se redressa pour la regarder. Elle gardait ses yeux fermés mais il ne lut aucun dégoût, aucune peine sur son visage. Non s'était autre chose. Il ressentit l'envie de l'embrasser. Mais ce retint.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Il ralentit sa cadence.

« Je vous fais mal ? »

Il s'apprêtait à se retirer, mais elle le retint en l'emprisonnant avec ses jambes.

« Non. Continuez. »

Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'envie de l'embrasser le reprit. Il se pencha sur ses lèvres, mais elle se détourna. Il n'insista pas.

Peu de temps après, il la sentit se contracter faiblement. Aussi faible que ce fut, cela suffit à le faire venir. Ne pouvant retenir un gémissement, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Riza. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'il avait prit du plaisir, même si c'était le cas.

Ils restèrent un court instant allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, puis Riza se tourna. Roy comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de regagner sa chambre. Il regarda avec tristesse le lit qu'il abandonnait et son occupante.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il resta pensif dans son lit.

Avait-il rêvé ou bien Riza avait-elle ressentit quelque chose lors de leur étreinte de la veille au soir ? Et lui, même si cela n'avait pas été fulgurant, il avait eu du plaisir pour lequel il s'était senti coupable.

Quelle drôle de situation.

Il entendit le bruit de la douche dans la chambre voisine. Une vision de Riza nue sous la douche envahit son esprit et ne voulut plus en partir.

Que dirait-elle si il la rejoignait, là maintenant ? Jusqu'à présent, hormis cette malheureuse fois hier après midi, c'était elle qui avait été l'instigatrice de leurs étreintes.

Il se leva et tourna la poignée de la porte de séparation, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa dans la chambre de Riza puis rejoignit la salle de bain. Devait-il se signaler ?

Il l'appela doucement : « Riza ? »

Pas de réponse, elle ne devait pas l'entendre avec la douche. Il avait une vision trouble de la jeune femme à travers la porte de la douche. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue nue. Chaque fois elle avait gardé son tee-shirt ou sa chemise. Il prit le temps de l'observer avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser derrière elle.

Riza fit un bond de surprise et poussa un cri de frayeur. Elle essayait gauchement de se cacher la poitrine et le sexe. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, le rouge aux joues, les cheveux encore plein de mousse.

« Roy, que faites-vous là ? »

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres dans le cou. Elle sentait bon le savon et le shampooing.

« Roy… »

« Chut. »

Il l'attira un peu plus près de lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou remontant lentement vers ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Il ne faut pas.

« Il ne faut pas quoi ?

« Le faire comme ça.

« Et pourquoi ?

« Parce que.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas cela plus agréable ? »

Tout en parlant il l'embrassait et se frottait contre elle. Il passa sa main droite le long de son corps, passant près de sa poitrine, effleurant de son pouce son sein et descendant lentement le long de sa hanche puis de sa cuisse. En remontant sa main il lui souleva sa jambe pour mieux lui permettre de le sentir.

« Roy, arrêtez.

« Je n'en ai pas envie et vous non plus. »

Se disant, il s'abaissa de manière à lui saisir son autre jambe et de la soulever aussi. A présent, il la tenait contre le mur, ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches. Il se tenait juste à son entrée.

« Riza, regarde moi.

« Non.

« Il ne nous est pas interdit de prendre du plaisir. Ce n'est pas mal d'en avoir. »

Doucement, il fit glisser son sexe en elle. Il resta immobile juste le temps de leur donner le temps de s'habituer à la « présence » de l'un de l'autre puis commença de bouger lentement puis plus vite.

Ils haletaient, Roy sentait que Riza luttait pour ne pas se laisser aller.

« Riza regarde moi, s'il te plait. »

Riza ouvrit ses yeux. Roy se pencha et tenta de l'embrasser, de nouveau elle s'esquiva, Roy donna un coup de bassin.

« Laisses toi aller. Abandonnes toi, tu ne risques rien. »

Il refit une tentative de l'embrasser, cette fois-ci elle se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser.

Elle se cramponnait à ses épaules.

Puis Roy l'entendit gémir puis il sentit ses muscles se contracter sur son sexe. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il la suivait, gémissant à son tour dans son oreille.

Roy la maintint ainsi encore quelques minutes avant de la libérer. Il s'écarta d'elle juste un peu pour lui permettre de la regarder.

Riza gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui repousser une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Il l'appela doucement :

« Riza. »

« Ce n'est pas bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien Riza ? D'avoir du plaisir ensemble ?

« Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Ca va rendre les choses beaucoup plus compliquées.

« Elles le sont déjà au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué. »

Enfin elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, Colonel. »

De nouveau l'usage de son grade. _Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière._

« Je voudrais terminer ma douche, je vous retrouve en bas pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Roy sortit de la salle de bain pour regagner sa chambre et s'habiller. Il se sentait en colère contre elle.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Elle le prenait pour un simple étalon reproducteur. D'accord, alors il ne serait que ça. Plus de discussion, plus de tendresse, plus de caresse.

Et puisque c'est comme ça, il n'irai pas petit déjeuner avec elle. Après tout, pourquoi prendre cette peine ? Il appellerait le room service et se ferait servir dans sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il ne se leva pas de son lit.

Qu'elle aille au diable. Après tout c'était elle qui était venue le chercher et pas l'inverse.

Les frappements cessèrent à sa porte, il entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

* * *

Riza se sentait démoralisée. Il ne l'avait pas rejoint pour prendre leur café. Elle était donc restée seule avec sa tasse, à la table qui était devenue la leur par la force des choses.

Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?

Elle n'arrêtait pourtant pas de le mettre en garde lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'ils ne devaient pas se poser trop de questions au risque de se poser les mauvaises.

Elle soupira. Décidément, tout allait de travers. Sans doute devraient-ils arrêter dès maintenant.

Une fois terminé son café, elle se leva de table et regagna sa chambre. Passant devant celle de Roy, elle s'arrêta devant sa porte et écouta à travers le bois. Rien.

Elle frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle réessaya. Toujours rien.

Peut-être était-il parti se promener ou bien parti tout court.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa aller sur son lit.

Quelle galère ! Et tout ça juste parce qu'elle voulait donner la vie à un enfant.

Elle resta un long moment allongée à regarder le plafond, puis elle se leva et prit sa valise. Elle commença de la remplir.

Toute occupée à rassembler ses affaires, elle ne découvrit la présence de Roy dans sa chambre que lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Elle sursauta, puis se retourna vers lui affichant un air coupable.

« Mes valises. Je pensais que vous étiez parti et puis, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. »

Roy s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Venez. »

Il la tira dans le couloir.

« Nous ne sommes pas sortis de cet hôtel depuis notre arrivée. Et je ne connais même pas cette région. »

Riza le suivit jusqu'à la réception. Roy la relâcha pour s'entretenir avec la réceptionniste.

Il revint vers elle dix minutes plus tard.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il l'emmena vers un petit appentis qui jouxtait la pension et lui montra deux bicyclettes.

« J'espère que vous savez en faire ? Pour ma part, il y a bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait, mais il parait que ça ne s'oublie pas ! »

Riza se détendit et lui adressa un sourire tout en se saisissant d'un guidon.

« On va bien voir. »

Elle enfourcha le vélo et commença à pédaler. Roy enfourcha son propre vélo et la suivit.

« Faut croire que c'est vrai. Ca ne s'oublie pas. »

Ils roulèrent ainsi sur les petites routes de campagne, laissant le vent leur fouetter le visage et les enivrer.

Ils atteignirent un petit village côtier. Ils s'y arrêtèrent pour prendre une collation.

« Vous étiez déjà venue par ici avant ?

« Oui, lorsque j'étais petite. Nous avions l'habitude d'y venir avec mes parents. Je trouvais que c'était l'endroit idéal pour passer ce week-end.

« Ca l'est, sans aucun doute.

« Et puis ici, personne ne nous reconnaîtra.

« Vous pensez vraiment à tout.

« Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? »

« On continue ? »

Riza acquiesça en lui souriant.

« Venez, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit magique où j'aimais aller lorsque j'étais petite. »

Ils repartirent. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Riza descendit de vélo et ils abandonnèrent leurs bicyclettes derrière des fourrés.

Ils descendirent ensuite une dune pour atteindre une petite plage.

« C'est par là. On a de la chance on est à marée basse. »

Riza le conduisit à l'entrée d'une petite grotte cachée des regards. Roy la suivit à l'intérieur. La pierre était polie, usée par l'assaut incessant des vagues lors de la marée haute. Par endroit, il pouvait voir les parois briller. Il s'approcha pour y regarder de plus près. C'était du quartz, de tous petits éclats.

Riza passait elle aussi sa main sur les parois.

« Je venais là souvent autrefois. J'y passais des heures, rendant mes parents fous d'inquiétude.

« Quels parents ne le seraient pas si leur enfant devait disparaître ? »

Il s'était rapproché imperceptiblement. Sa main frôla la sienne.

Riza le regarda, ses yeux étaient agrandis et ses lèvres tremblaient. Le regard fixé sur le sien, il commença à se pencher vers elle.

Mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Nous devrions rentrer à présent. Il doit commencer à se faire tard. »

Ils retrouvèrent leurs vélos et reprirent le chemin de la pension. Ils arrivaient presque à destination.

Riza se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« On fait la course ? »

Roy partit comme une flèche, Riza poussait de toutes ses forces sur les pédales pour le rattraper.

Il avait déjà mis pied à terre lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour. Elle riait. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés.

« On dirait bien que vous avez gagné. »

Roy l'aida à ranger son vélo, puis lui prit la main. Au lieu de la conduire à sa chambre à elle, il l'emmena dans la sienne. Dès la porte fermée, il passa une main dans son cou et attira son visage vers le sien. Il l'embrassa. D'abord réticente, Riza se laissa aller et répondit à ses baisers.

Il lui fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête. Puis de nouveau lui reprit les lèvres. Cette fois, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre.

Il passa ses lèvres sur son visage, son cou, voulant descendre plus bas sur sa poitrine, mais Riza l'en empêcha et le remonta.

« Non. Ne fais pas ça Roy, s'il te plait.

« Riza, je ne veux plus me sentir coupable pour le plaisir que je prends avec toi.

« Prends si tu veux, mais surtout ne donnes pas.

« Pourquoi ? Laisses-moi te donner du plaisir. Je le veux. »

C'est avec une infinie douceur qu'il l'allongea sur le lit et se glissa en elle. Pour la première fois en trois jours, ils firent l'amour.

Il ne la quittait des yeux que pour l'embrasser ou lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. Il sentait qu'ils atteignaient tous les deux le point de non retour.

« Riza. Dis le. »

« Non.

« Dis le Riza. Dis mon nom.

« Je ne peux pas.

« Si, tu le peux. Dis le. »

Roy n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas rendre grâce avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé son prénom.

Enfin, dans un gémissement, il l'entendit alors qu'elle succombait au plaisir, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules : « Roy, Roy, Roy. », ce qui l'envoya directement au septième ciel.

Il se laissa retomber sur elle, enfouissant son visage dans la douceur de ses cheveux. Il sentait confusément qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts dans son dos. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute la nuit, mais Riza ne pourrait bientôt plus respirer sous le poids de son corps.

Il se dégagea et s'allongea tout contre elle, laissant l'un de ses bras par dessus elle. Face à face, il lui sourit et déposa de léger baiser sur ses paupières, ses joues et ses lèvres. Riza se lova contre lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Roy se réveilla le lendemain. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, il sut que Riza n'était plus là.

Il ressentit un grand vide l'envahir.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte qui le séparait de la chambre de Riza. Il l'ouvrit. Vide.

Riza était partie.

* * *

Il retourna dans le nord. Il n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle tiendrait promesse. Il ne la reverrait plus.

Les semaines passèrent. Le froid faisait rage dehors et dans son cœur.

Souvent le soir, il s'endormait en rêvant de Riza, de son corps chaud qu'il avait tenu contre lui, de son rire, de ses yeux un peu trop brillants, de ses joues rougies par la fraîcheur du vent.

Parfois, il se demandait si tout cela avait valu la peine, si elle attendait un enfant maintenant. Leur enfant. Il l'imaginait alors avec un ventre rond, leur bébé donnant des coups qu'elle devait sentir en passant sa main sur sa peau tendue.

Il se demandait aussi pourquoi s'était lui qu'elle avait choisi pour être le géniteur de son bébé. Elle aurait pu demander à qui elle voulait, belle comme elle l'est, n'importe quel garçon se serait porté volontaire. Il pensa à Havoc, en voila un qui aurait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Il essaya d'imaginer Riza avec Havoc. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée, elle lui donnait la nausée.

Les semaines se firent mois. Le froid de plus en plus glacé.

* * *

Riza se promenait dans le parc avec son chien. Elle se forçait à marcher chaque jour pour se maintenir en forme.

Sa grossesse était maintenant bien visible. Elle le savait, elle avait suscité bien des questions mais aucune ne lui fut posée directement. Tout le monde devait se demander qui était le père puisqu'on ne lui connaissait aucune relation amoureuse.

Elle repéra un banc libre à l'ombre. Elle alla s'y asseoir pour se reposer un peu et reprendre son souffle. Hayate se coucha à ses pieds.

« Hé bien bonhomme, tu ne vas pas courir un peu ? »

Le chien la regarda et reposa sa tête sur ses pattes de devant. Riza sortit son livre et entreprit de reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait interrompue la fois précédente. Rêveusement, elle se passait la main sur son ventre, sentant son bébé bouger.

Et puis son esprit quitta le moment présent pour s'envoler vers la chambre d'une petite pension de bord de mer. Des bras forts qui la tenaient, des lèvres aux baisers brûlants. Et un prénom. Son prénom.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Un mouvement de Hayate l'alerta. Il venait sans raison apparente de se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hayate ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu. »

Riza regarda autour d'elle. Rien ne lui sembla sortir de l'ordinaire. Et puis soudain, elle le vit. Il s'approchait d'elle à pas lents. Son cœur s'emballa. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être là devant elle.

« Bonjour Riza.

« Bonjour Roy. »

Il baissa les yeux sur le ventre enflé de la jeune femme.

« Alors ça a marché. »

Riza acquiesça.

« Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Non, je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Le silence.

« Roy, que fais-tu là ?

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Riza en eu le souffle coupé. Dans son ventre, le bébé devait ressentir ses émotions car il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Riza, pourquoi moi ? J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Riza se caressa le ventre. D'une petite voix elle lui répondit :

« Je ne pouvais pas faire un enfant avec un homme que je n'aimais pas. »

Roy lui prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Je t'ai écouté, j'ai demandé mon transfert ici. J'ai bon espoir que ma demande aboutisse. Je vais être père, je veux être près de mon enfant et de sa mère. »

« Roy, tu n'es pas obligé. Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'importunerai pas avec ce bébé. Je n'attends rien de toi. »

« Ne comprends-tu pas Riza, que jamais je n'aurai accepté de faire un enfant à une femme que je n'aimais pas ? »

Roy s'agenouilla face à elle. Prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime Riza. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. Jamais ne n'aurai imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi entre nous, mais c'est arrivé comme ça. Et aujourd'hui tu portes mon enfant. Notre enfant. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que se soit une autre que toi qui le portes. Et j'aime à croire qu'il a été conçu cette dernière soirée que nous avons passée ensemble. Parce qu'alors il aura été conçu dans l'amour. »

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Riza, mais elle souriait.

« Je le crois aussi. »

Roy se redressa et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je peux ? »

Riza lui prit sa main et la posa délicatement sur son ventre. Roy ne sentit rien tout d'abord, puis tout à coup, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son enfant venait de lui dire bonjour. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, gardant toujours sa main en place sur son ventre.

« Je t'aime Riza. »

« Viens rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

Roy était reparti deux jours après avoir retrouvé Riza. Il attendait impatiemment son ordre de transfert sur Central d'un jour à l'autre. Il vivait constamment dans la crainte que son bébé vienne au monde sans lui. Fréquemment il faisait le trajet jusqu'à Central pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de Riza et de son bébé et ils s'appelaient tous les jours.

Chaque fois, à la demande de Roy, Riza déposait le combiné contre son ventre pour qu'il puisse lui parler.

Enfin l'ordre arriva et il prit le train pour Central quittant à jamais le vent glacé du Nord.

Riza l'attendait sur le quai de la gare. Son ventre avait considérablement grossi. L'accouchement devait avoir lieu d'un jour à l'autre.

Roy s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Et si tu te faisais bousculer ?

« N'ai pas peur Roy, tout va bien. Regarde. »

Riza lui prit sa main et lui posa sur son ventre. Immédiatement Roy sentit son enfant bouger et se « coller » contre sa main.

« Il est content de te revoir. Il vient te dire bonjour. »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Viens ne reste pas là. »

Ils regagnèrent le domicile de Riza. Elle y avait aménagé une chambre de bébé. Roy s'approcha du petit lit à barreau surmonté d'un mobile. Riza lui montra aussi les petits vêtements qu'elle avait achetés. Roy s'émerveilla de tout.

Ils se couchèrent tôt et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Riza se réveilla alors qu'une douleur aigue se répandait dans son ventre. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal au bord du lit.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Roy qui dormait toujours.

« Roy. »

« Hmmm »

« Roy, je crois que c'est le moment.

« Le moment de quoi ? Il est encore tôt.

« Le moment pour le bébé. Je crois qu'il arrive. »

« QUOI ? »

« Le bébé Roy, je crois qu'il arrive. Il faut aller à l'hôpital. »

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Roy bondit du lit et s'habilla aussi vite qu'il put.

« Peux-tu m'aider à mettre une robe ?

« Mais, ça ne sert à rien, ils vont te la retirer là-bas.

« Roy, il est hors de question que j'aille à l'hôpital en chemise de nuit. »

Roy savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter avec elle. Elle était trop têtue. Il fouilla dans l'armoire à la recherche d'une robe.

Enfin, il l'aida à rejoindre la voiture presque en la faisant courir.

« Doucement Roy.

« Mais le bébé arrive tu dis. Je ne veux pas qu'il naisse sur le trottoir.

« Je pense que nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous. »

Calmement elle monta à l'arrière de la voiture, pendant que Roy prenait place derrière le volant.

« Va moins vite, tu vas finir par nous faire avoir un accident ! Ce n'est pas le mo… »

Mais une contraction l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

« Respire Riza, fais comme moi. »

Roy se mit à respirer comme le petit chien. En prenant de petites inspirations et expirations rapides. Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un fou rire chez Riza.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où Riza fut immédiatement prise en charge. Une infirmière le conduisit dans une salle d'attente.

Il tournait comme un lion en cage. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il était là à attendre quand une infirmière vint le voir.

« Vous êtes le papa ?

« Oui. Comment va-t-elle ?

« Bien et le bébé aussi. »

Elle l'emmena dans une chambre où il découvrit Riza, les cheveux en bataille et les traits tirés et pâle. Elle tenait contre elle, tendrement enlacé, un tout petit corps qui gigotait déjà.

Roy resta sur le pas de la porte à les regarder, puis il s'approcha. Riza lui sourit et lui présenta son enfant.

« C'est une fille.

« Elle est tellement magnifique. Tout comme toi.

« Tu veux la prendre ? »

Roy déglutit et puis saisit le petit être doucement.

« Comme ça ?

« Voilà, tu vois ça vient tout seul. »

Roy regarda sa fille et se pencha sur Riza pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Riza ? »

« Hmm »

Déjà elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, Riza épuisée s'était endormie. Roy s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et berça son bébé en lui fredonnant une berceuse.

Finalement, la vérité c'était ça. Etre auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, leur enfant dans ses bras.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

**Bon, et bien j'attends vos commentaires. **


End file.
